1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a control device, a detecting method of a reference index on a transfer body, and a computer readable medium storing a program.
2. Related Art
As an image forming apparatus, such as a copier and a printer, using an electrophotographic method, there is known a color image forming apparatus that sequentially superimposes color toner images on an endless intermediate transfer belt or an endless sheet transport belt, thereby to form a color image.